Oni to Musume
by Fumseck73
Summary: OS. Un démon peut-il aimer une humaine ? Et une humaine peut-elle aimer un démon ? Seule la haine des humains peut empêcher un amour sincère. Mais lorsque les yeux ne voient plus, l'œil du cœur, peut, lui, voir la vraie personnalité de l'autre.


Oni to Musume

Disclaimer : Kaito ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à celle qui l'a dessiné, et créé, donc pas à moi ! Pour le trouver, et trouver le clip dont je m'inspire (et que j'écoutais d'ailleurs en boucle en écrivant cette histoire), allez sur youtube et cherchez _The Ogre and the Maiden_. Ceci est une song-fic basée cette fois précisément sur la chanson.

Résumé : OS. Un démon peut-il aimer une humaine ? Et une humaine peut-elle aimer un démon ? Seule la haine des humains peut empêcher un amour sincère. Mais, lorsque les yeux ne voient plus, l'œil du cœur, peut, lui, voir la vraie personnalité de l'autre.

Un amour interdit

Un jeune homme, la tête recouverte d'une capuche blanche, vêtu d'un kimono bleu sombre, se tenait assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, accordant son shamisen, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts clairs, vêtue d'un kimono aussi vert que ses yeux et sa chevelure, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, la tête basse. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais lui l'avait tout de suite reconnue, malgré le fait qu'elle ne porte plus de bandage. Un sourire aux lèvres, il commença à jouer.

_« Il y a longtemps se racontait la légende de l'ogre bleu au grand cœur et de la fille d'un village_

_Leur histoire… Je devrais te laisser l'entendre… Oui je devrais »_

Miku prêta à peine attention aux paroles qu'elle entendait derrière elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas fait attention au musicien, et ne l'aurait même pas remarqué s'il ne s'était pas mit à jouer.

_« À la fin du village, à l'entrée des bois… Au-delà de ça, se trouve la maison de l'ogre_

_Une jeune fille perdue. Ses yeux étaient aveugles… Elle atteint la maison, sans savoir que c'était celle de l'ogre »_

Quant à ces paroles… elles lui rappelaient cruellement sa propre histoire. Si belle… et si triste tout à la fois.

_« Quand l'ogre parla, la jeune fille sourit. Il passa une nuit heureuse_

_La fille parla du village, des hommes. Pour la première fois, l'ogre apprit ce qu'était le cœur d'un humain_

« _Je reviendrais » et « au revoir »_

_« Tu ne peux pas » Même si l'ogre lui dit ces mots, la jeune fille se contenta de sourire »_

Comme la fille dans cette chanson, elle aussi avait rencontré un Oni. Un Oni, qui, contrairement aux histoires qu'on racontait sur les siens, ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Bien au contraire. Quand il avait vu qu'elle s'était blessée, il avait soigné sa cheville, et l'avait accueillie pour la nuit. Bien sûr, à l'époque, elle ne savait pas qu'il était un Oni. Elle l'avait simplement prit pour un ermite.

_«_ _À l'entrée des bois, la jeune fille attend_

_Si l'ogre appelle, elle se retournera et…_

_Le jour d'après et le jour d'après et celui d'encore après_

_Elle voudra que… »_

Par la suite, elle l'avait attendu chaque jour à l'orée du bois, espérant entendre à nouveau sa voix si douce, si triste. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, pas comme les villageois, qui, eux, la méprisaient à cause de sa différence, à cause de son infirmité. Un accident l'avait obligée à porter un bandage pendant des mois. Au point qu'elle avait fini par se demander si elle en avait encore besoin. Et puis, un jour…

_«_ _Et un jour, on lui dit que c'était le visage d'un ogre, que ce n'était pas un humain_

« _Je le vois, ce visage, maintenant. Tellement terrifiant… Tellement effrayant » »_

En fait, elle avait dit ça uniquement pour leur faire plaisir. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Les rares fois où il avait accepté de se montrer, il était resté doux, respectueux, et surtout très protecteur envers elle. Ses parents n'avaient pas cessé de lui chercher un futur époux, même durant cette période, et elle avait prit un malin plaisir à se montrer une future épouse exécrable, se débrouillant à chaque fois pour faire échouer les fiançailles. Cela avait été plus facile lorsqu'elle avait perdu la vue, mais cette vie lui pesait. Tous les hommes la traitaient comme quantité négligeable au mieux, au pire comme un simple objet sur lequel ils avaient tous les droits. Alors, quand quelqu'un s'était mit à la traiter avec respect, comme une égale… elle s'était bien moquée de savoir s'il était ou non humain.

_«_ _Un jour, à la maison de l'ogre bleu, virent des hommes_

_Avec des yeux brillants, effrayés, horrifiés_

« _Promets de ne plus jamais voir la fille et ne reviens plus jamais au village »_

_Ce sont ce qu'ils firent promettre à l'ogre »_

Et un jour, les hommes du villages étaient sortis. Elle s'en rappelait très bien, trop peut-être. Le feu était une des rares choses que les Onis craignaient, alors les hommes étaient partis en nombre à sa maison, armés de torches, de fourches et autres bêches. Peu avaient des sabres, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils l'avaient obligé à promettre de ne plus la revoir, et surtout de ne plus jamais revenir. Tout ça à cause d'elle, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas supporté qu'elle préfère un Yôkai à un être humain. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

_« Là où le village se termine, à l'entrée des bois… De là… Je devrais partir… Pour son bien-être à elle_

_Pourtant, la jeune fille pleura, prétendant ne pas comprendre_

_Pleure, petit ogre bleu… sois fort, sois fort, pour elle… »_

Elle aussi avait pleuré. Longuement. À gros sanglots. Au début, elle n'avait pas comprit la vraie raison de son départ. Puis elle avait compris que c'était à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait refusé une fois de trop un mariage arrangé. Les villageois l'avaient alors chassé, pour la punir elle. La privant ainsi de la seule personne qui s'était réellement intéressée à elle.

_« La fille d'un village, une sublime fleur blanche… Pour chercher l'ogre…_

_Elle voulait le ramener avec elle… Infiniment et infiniment… »_

Elle aussi, de rage, était partie. Pour le revoir. Elle était allée aussi loin qu'elle avait put avec son bandage sur les yeux, avant de finir par l'arracher, n'y tenant plus, se rendant compte à cette occasion qu'elle y voyait de nouveau parfaitement. Elle avait voulu le retrouver, peu importe les risques pour elle. La seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui était son nom, et aussi le foulard avec lequel il avait soigné sa cheville, et qu'elle avait précieusement conservé, le tenant fermement dans sa main en ce moment même. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel, laissant les larmes se tarir en silence. Et cette voix… elle lui paraissait presque familière, mais cette façon qu'elle avait de chanter une histoire si semblable à la sienne…

_« Une voix qu'elle avait entendu un jour y croyait_

_« Ici… Derrière toi… Peux-tu m'entendre ? » »_

Miku se figea soudain, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Cette voix… cette chanson… et si, finalement, ce n'était pas un hasard ? Si c'était plus qu'une simple coïncidence ? Et si c'était…

Lentement, elle se retourna, tandis que les dernières notes de la chanson s'égrenaient doucement dans les airs. Son regard tomba alors sur un jeune homme, assit sur un tronc d'arbre abattu. Vêtu d'un kimono bleu sombre, le visage dissimulé sous une capuche blanche, elle était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait bien de lui. À cet instant, il releva la tête, comme le dernier accord de son shamisen résonnait dans les airs. Il leva doucement une de ses mains, couverte d'un étrange gant, qui lui recouvrait à peine plus que les doigts, laissant apparaître ses paumes, et rabattit doucement la capuche, dévoilant un visage relativement jeune, avec de courts cheveux bleus sombres, légèrement ébouriffés. Et, entre les mèches folles agités par le vent, elle vit pointer quelque chose sur les côtés de sa tête, des choses qui montraient qu'il n'était pas humain : deux petites cornes couleur d'argent, indiquant ainsi qu'il était un Oni. Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé, elle resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla être un long moment, avant, finalement, de réussir à souffler :

–Kaito ?

Et Kaito sourit en se remettant debout, hochant la tête. Miku oublia alors le paysage autour d'elle, le chemin, le fait qu'on pouvait les voir : elle se précipita vers lui, lui sautant au cou. Il la serra alors dans ses bras, se permettant quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire jusque-là. Et elle répondit à se baiser avec ardeur, suffoquant de joie. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois, et ce fut le manque d'air qui les obligea à se séparer. Miku posa la tête contre la poitrine de Kaito, savourant ce moment, et lui l'entoura de ses bras, l'un au creux des reins, et l'autre reposant sur ses épaules, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Il prononça alors les mots qu'il avait voulut lui dire au moment de partir, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu prononcer, étouffé par les larmes :

–Je t'aime…

–Je t'aime aussi… murmura Miku, enfin heureuse, fermant les yeux de soulagement.

_Fin !_

Et voilà ! Ce One-shot a été écrit pratiquement d'une traite, dans la même soirée. J'ai fait mon possible pour rester au plus près du PV originel (seule la partie pour le mariage arrangé a été inventée, je me suis inspirée d'un passage du même genre dans Mulan ^^ Sauf que Mulan était vraiment pas douée et qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès de tout faire foirer !). Simplement, j'ai rajouté la scène du baiser, piquée sur un autre PV ^^. Dans celui-là, par contre, on ne voyait que cette scène, qui défilait du bas vers le haut. J'ai préféré changer la couleur du kimono de Miku, je pense qu'un kimono vert lui va mieux qu'un saumon, mais ceci reste mon avis personnel. Allez, j'arrête de vous soûler ^^. J'espère que ça vous aura plut, et j'attends les review avec impatience ! À la prochaine chers lecteurs !


End file.
